battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frontier Hunter
| mindmg = 40 | maxdmg = 60 | uv = | hp = 110 | bravery = 15 | defense = 30 | offense = 68 | range = 1-4 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 3 | ammo = | crit = Base crit 45%. 90% vs. Soldier | notes = }} Overview The Frontier Hunter is a unit that is trained at the Frontier Recruitment HQ. He carries a scoped hunting rifle, and is very similar to the the Empire's sniper units, like the Marksman or Assassinater. The Frontier Hunter has two attack options available right out of the door - Scoped Shot and Quick Shot. This unit should not be confused with the Imperial Hunter, who carries a compound bow and is trained from the Barracks at earlier player levels. Also note that the Frontier Hunter is not of the official Sniper class, but is a basic Soldier. Therefore, Sarin and Crazy Blades's anti-sniper attacks can't reach them. The Frontier Hunter has an extremely high chance for critical damage. At Rank 1, the chance to cause critical damage is already 90% versus soldiers to compare with the Sniper's 50%, effectively doubling its damage, more than what normal rank bonuses can provide. The base critical chance is 45% against everything else, which is equivalent to 1.5 times damage, or the equivalent bonus of most every other units' Rank 6 power bonus. To offset this, the Frontier Hunter does not gain (power/damage) like normal units. Instead, it gains critical bonuses. At Rank 3, with 100% critical chance for damage versus soldiers, the Frontier Hunter's damage is assuredly doubled. However, when compared to other units of comparable levels, or full-fledged Sniper units, the latter units might not critical as often, but their maximum damage potential far exceeds that of the Frontier Hunter. A Rank 4 Sharpshooter can potentially do more damage, but the Frontier Hunter's consistency wins here. The Rank 1 Marksman outclasses the Frontier Hunter from the start and is available much earlier too. Compared to these units, the Frontier Hunter shines in its relatively inexpensive build and heal costs, and comes out the door with the Quick Shot ability. Attacks Hunting Rifle= | attacks = | cooldown = 3 | range = 1-4 | ammoused = 1 | baseoffense = 68 | lof = Precise | crit = 45% 90% vs. Soldiers | damage2 = 40-60 | damage3 = 40-60 | damage4 = 40-60 | damage5 = 40-60 | damage6 = 40-60 | notes = }} | cooldown = 1 | range = 1-2 | ammoused = 1 | baseoffense = 46 | lof = Direct | crit = 45% | damage2 = 40-60 | damage3 = 40-60 | damage4 = 40-60 | damage5 = 40-60 | damage6 = 40-60 | notes = }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 9 |uv2 = 10 |uv3 = 11 |uv4 = 12 |uv5 = 13 |uv6 = 14 |notes = }} Cost Updates 2.2 * Promotion costs increased, requiring instead of . * Promotion costs increased. * Defense and Dodge stats now increase with Ranks, starting at Rank 4. Category:2.1 Patch Category:Frontier Recruitment HQ